Property of the State
by TeilVonMir
Summary: Galbatorix has sent men out to every corner of the land searching for his new bride. Nineteen year-old Rene is selected and taken to Uru'baen where she joins two dozen other canidates. But what happens when her eyes fall upon a certain dragon rider?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Too often was it that Rene regret her actions. Try as she might to make her mother proud, she was always falling short. Her mother wanted nothing more than to have her only daughter grow into a civilized lady, marry a nice man, and settle down peacefully in their small town, Yazuac. She would have been all to happy to send Rene all the way to Daret, a full day's ride away, had there been no suitable bachelors nearby. But as for Rene, while she wished to please her mother, she was unable to squeeze herself into the correct mold.

She would spend entire evenings running barefoot, wild, through the grasslands. She played too often with the boys and had the mouth of a sailor to prove it. She could fight like a man, hunt like a man, and was able to boast the ability to hold her liquor one hundred times better than all the village's male population put together. But inside Rene knew that these were not things her mother would be proud of. So she tried to learn the basics of being a good wife. At the age of nineteen she could cook and clean and keep house as well as the next woman.

She would sit quietly as her mother attempted to teach her the rudiments of sewing and other household chores all the while her mind was secretly occupied. She thought of adventures that well surpassed any she had ever known, even that day three years ago when Netig, the blacksmith's son, was nearly mauled by a bear. He escaped by less than the blink of an eye and shear dumb luck. If he hadn't run straight past the hunter's trap Markus had set out that very morning the beast would have surely eaten a fine meal that night. No, the dreams floating through Rene's head were much grander indeed. There were knights, dwarves, elves, even the dreaded Ra'zak took up residence for however short of time before she single-handedly conquered them.

Of course, Rene still thought of her mother's wishes as well but for some reason could not compel herself to abide by them. She knew that with each subsequent romp through the forest, each midnight skinny dip, she was drifting further and further away from her mother's ideal image, breaking her heart one shard at a time and for that she felt guilty, even if it was in a half-hearted sense. Without even digging too deeply, Rene knew she had loved every scandalous minute of her wild, unpredictable side.

"Why can't you just settle down?" her mother would ask. "Find a nice man who can shake out the nonsense you've stored up inside that pretty little head of yours!"

Her mother would then continue on naming all twenty-seven young men in town that were approximately her age and not yet betrothed.

"There's Darcy, the butcher's son…" She always began, "Then there's Frances, Bale, and Blake, the innkeeper's boys… Oh! And the carpenter's twins, Doran and Aolan…"

Her voice quickly faded off as Rene was pulled deep into her fantasy world. If she had to be married, why couldn't she be whisked away by some distant warrior? She could picture him now: tall, dark hair, blue eyes, armor that glistened brilliantly in the sun. They would run away to his homeland, fighting murderers and thieves, slaying vicious urgals along the way. Perhaps he was the king in his land. She would be his powerful queen who rode into battle by his side. No one would question her, no one would dare oppose a woman in such a position.

_If only, if only.._ She thought, _Maybe someday my dreams will come true._

Then, with a sigh of resignation, she would return her attention to her mother's lectures on button holes and the correct angle to hold the broom while sweeping.

_A/N: I realize this is quite short and may seem pointless to even bother reading. Eventually the story will get longer. I anticipate having the next chapter up by tomorrow (12/26), and will continue to produce new ones each friday by 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time. Until then, keep your pencils moving, fingers typing, and eyes forever reading. -TVM_


	2. Ad Captandum Vulgus

Chapter Two

(Ad Captandum Vulgus)

The sun had recently risen as Rene stirred restlessly in her bed. There was a bitter chill in her room and the morning dew hung in the motionless air.

"Darling, time to wake up!" Her mother cried as per usual.

Rene never rose on her own. She chose instead to remain lying down, shrouded in warmth.

"Rene, I said get up!" Her mother tugged sharply at the blankets.

Rene let out a squeal of protest, groping blindly in vain at the empty air before removing her head from beneath her pillow.

"Mum," She mumbled still groggy, "can't I sleep just a bit more? I swear I'll be up in an hour."

"Rubbish!" Her mother replied, "You'll get up this instant and move yourself downstairs. I've already made breakfast for us both. Don't you dare let it go to waste!"

She then turned on her heals and marched out the door. "I expect you down in no more than five minutes young lady!"

Rene grumbled and groaned to herself but complied with her mother's command. She had ignored her before but it ultimately resulted in extra chores and the threat of a sound whipping. Of course Rene had never once been whipped, her mother was far too gentle of a woman to actually go through with it. Rene merely did not feel like dealing with her nagging and lectures the entire day. The simplest way to avoid such an outcome, Rene realized, was to just give in.

_You win, Mother. _Rene thought, _This time…_

She hauled herself out of bed and across the room to the small dresser against the wall. Opening the first drawer she glanced up to her reflection in the mirror. Bright blue eyes stared back at her from beneath a mane of fiery hair that fell in curls below her shoulders. She was short, measuring right under a full five feet. Rene's eyes drifted lower. She was thin yet not fragile. She had the strength to hold her own but still possessed a womanly charm that was surely as powerful of a weapon.

A smile danced upon her lips as she returned her attention to her wardrobe. She removed a few dresses before placing them back, glanced over several pairs of pants that she knew her mother detested. She could almost hear her voice now.

"Rene, how do you ever expect to become a lady when you prance around town in men's clothing?"

A moment later she snapped back to reality, she did hear her mother's voice!

"It's been ten minutes, Rene, get down here!"

"Coming Mother!" She replied before grabbing the first piece of clothing her hands could reach. It was a short-sleeved, forest green dress that reached down to her ankles. Much more feminine than anything she would normally wear. Rene shrugged her shoulders and threw it on with a quick, "It'll have to do." Then she stole one more look at herself in the mirror before running out of the room.

_Rene Trumbel, you are, indeed, a beautiful woman._

'`'`'`'`'`

"Finally, fresh air!" Rene laughed as she twirled around in circles before collapsing in a heap on the ground.

For three hours after breakfast she was subjected to her lessons. Today it was "Correctly Basting a Turkey" and "Guest Etiquette" and she was bored to death. She could not care less about the perfect internal temperature or becoming a fantastic hostess. Rene was well past the amount she could handle so while her mother had run to the barn to get fresh milk, she had taken the opportunity to sneak out the back door. Now here she lay on the hillside, shoes long since discarded yards away. The sun shone warm upon her back as she pressed her face firmly into the grass. It smelled of summer.

Rene's imagination ran wild. Images of elves floated around in her head. Perhaps she would run away and live with them. They would lie together in the sun, they would dance for hours on end till the sun came up and they would again rest in the warmth singing the sweetest melody she could not even comprehend. Soon, Rene was asleep.

'`'`'`'`'`

Back in the village things were not nearly as serene. Parnell, the town elder, had called a town meeting to discuss matters that were "of the most pressing importance". Everyone, except for Rene, was present, from the blacksmith and his wife to the baker's fourteen children. They stood in the clearing reserved for such events, all facing a high wooden platform on which Parnell was situated.

"My kind people," He began his address, "for decades I have known you. Together we have seen times of great prosperity and others of terrible loss. Never once have we been able to predict which way the year will sway. My friends, I have pondered much on this matter and have come to a solution!"

The crowd roared in approval.

"What is it Parnell?" Shouted one man.

"Yes, tell us already!" Added another.

"We need a way to ensure our crops will not fail us," Parnell continued, "and in the event they do, we need a guarantee we will not starve. We need medicine for our sick and the promise of shelter."

The town was positively leaping, not a soul was silent.

"Absolutely!" A voice yelled.

"Magnificent!"

"Brilliant!"

The people were wild with joy. They had never heard anyone speak of such ideas.

One woman stepped forward. "At what cost?"

The crowd stilled.

"Excuse me?" Parnell asked.

"What will be the sacrifice for such assurances?"

"My dear," his tone was kind and gentle but the look in his eyes told a different story. "why do you bother yourself with such trivial details?"

"Why is not the issue, Parnell." The woman spat in reply, "If there is one thing I learned from my husband it is that nothing, even the air we breathe, is free. So what is it going to cost us?"

"Well… I… Err…"

A man stepped up, "Answer the question, Parnell."

The faces surrounding the elder were no longer smiling and cheering. Instead they wore angry expressions and suspicion shone from their eyes.

"Of course there will be some… minor setbacks." Parnell stated, "Galbatorix is not one to hand out hospitality for nothing…"

Outraged cries were heard. The town had suffered greatly due to Galbatorix and his harsh rules. They had been pillaged and stolen from by his soldiers. Never once had they received any apology for the wrong doings of his men.

"People, people, please, listen to me!" He was almost begging. "The king is looking for a new bride. He is searching the land over. If a maiden from our village were to become queen… Why, then we would never have need to worry again! This may work out to be better than we could ever imagine!"

"You wish us to sacrifice _our_ daughters for an idea that 'may work out'?" The woman's voice rang out with a force that no one could ignore. "You ask us to willingly deliver _our_ daughters into the hands of evil itself?"

Everyone in the crowd was shouting their agreement.

Parnell's eyes darted from face to face. Things were not working out how he had planned. "You listen to the ideas of a bard's widow? She is mad I tell you, mad!" No, things were not working out well at all. "It is for the good of us all!"

"Nemo iudex in causa sua, Parnell." She stated, "No man may be a judge in his own cause. We want no part in your actions."

Parnell hung his head. What had gone wrong? The crowd began to thin out and then the people heard it. The thudding of boots, the clanking of chainmail, it rang out like thunder.

"Parnell," The woman shrieked, "you didn't!"

_A/N: Alright, chapter two is out several hours sooner than I thought! As promised, I will be throwing out, minimum, an entire chapter every week. Happy reading! -TVM_


	3. Nemine Contradicente

Chapter 3

(Nemine Contradicente)

Rene slept soundly on the hillside while the sun went its course across the sky. It was half between high noon and setting when she awoke. Rene stretched and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress before trying to tame the wild mess that was her hair and, eventually, settling with a simple braid to keep it out of her face. She rose and quickly ran to her shoes, placing back on her feet, and starting back off toward her village.

_Mother is going to be so angry with me_. She thought, _I hadn't meant to be gone so long._

Millions of excuses popped into her head but they all sounded ridiculous to her.

"Sorry Mother, I had to save a drowning kitten. I heard its cry from the house."

"I swear, the house was on fire, I couldn't very well allow myself to be burned alive!"

There was also the old standby, "Abducted by aliens."

The trip back to Yazuac was quick but uneventful. Rene knew the way by heart. It was down the forest trail, first right on your left, across the bridge, and over the next hill. The entire way took a mere ten minutes to travel even in the worst of weather.

About the time she had gotten to the foot of the hill she heard a sound. Incessant rattling like the binding chains of hell, ceaseless hammering louder than thunder, it was absolutely dreadful! Rene climbed to the top and peered over. Soldiers were pouring in to the city, dozens of them! She was faced with an impossible decision. Should she approach her town and hope everything was well? Or should she remain in hiding and pray she would not be discovered?

"Parnell," A woman screamed, "you didn't!"

Rene's head flew in the direction of the sound.

Her voice came out in a whisper. "Mother!"

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Down in the town square Rene's mother was livid. She cursed Parnell with every breath while he swore it was for the good of the entire population. The soldiers rounded up all the young women and the commander removed a scroll.

He cleared his throat. "By the order of the All Mighty King Galbatorix…"

Not a single person was listening. Their eyes were on the ground, filled to the brim with tears. One of their own had gone to the wrong side, another mindless slave for the barbaric king. Rene, however, would have none of it. She stood up tall, took a deep breath, and marched herself down the hill, straight up to the commander.

Her words were plain but to the point. She wasted no time in senseless frivolities. She looked him in the eye and said, as firmly as she could, "Leave."

"You," He barely looked at her before stating his reply, "back in line."

This made Rene furious. How _dare_ he! Who did he think he was, coming in to someone else's home and then parading about like he owned the place? It was not something she would stand for.

"And if I refuse?"

Finally he turned to her, "Are you questioning my authority? Because if so, you are not only accusing myself of err, but by extension, the king himself. Are you questioning the intelligence of our king?"

"No, sir," Rene replied, "his intelligence is not at trial here. It is his judgment that I oppose."

One of the soldiers stepped forward.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" he glowered at her.

"Are you really that daft?" Rene asked, "_King_ Galbatorix," there was a bite of sarcasm to her words, "is a… is a…"

"Yes?" The commander pried.

"A… a… a big dunderhead!"

She could have smacked herself for such a remark. Did she really just call the king a "big dunderhead"? The remaining women, all still in line behind her, gaped. Apparently her comment took everyone by surprise. The soldiers were no exception.

It appeared the commander almost laughed. "Well kid, you've sure got spunk, I'll give you that much." He grabbed her chin, turning her face one way then the next, observing her. "You're quite the looker too."

He turned to his men, "Alright boys, let's clear out. Throw her in the wagon."

Rene was confused. She had no idea what was happening except these soldiers wanted to take her with them. A man on either side of her grasped her arms and she lashed out. She kicked and screamed but no one came to her rescue.

She heard crying somewhere. It was her mother.

"Be brave my child!"

Rene did not understand. Why would no one help her?

"Stay strong darling," her mother again, "I love you!"

She was drug down the street, watching faces as she passed. The villagers were dumbfounded, shocked, but no one helped. She was tossed roughly into the back of a wagon and slowly moved away from town.

She lay back on the wooden floor.

_So hard…_ She thought, _So cold… So cruel…_

Where was her salvation?

_Tired, sleep…_

Her mother said she loved her.

_No need for excuses now._

The wagon's gray canvas roof faded away to black as Rene's eyes slowly drifted shut.

_So tired, _She thought, _time for sleep._

_A/N: I'd like to start out by thanking all of my readers. In a mere two days my charts have shot up, it's quite the feeling when you hit the "refesh" button every so often and see those numbers keep climbing. You guys have put a smile on my face. It is for those people that I, at 2:00 A.M., vowed to write a third chapter for. Now, an hour later, I've got an additional thousand words for anyone who wishes to read them. Depending on how things continue to go I may be motivated to suffer more late nights and start flinging chapters out left and right. If I don't, you will hear from me again by friday (01/02). May your pencils be never sharp, rather dull from constant use. -TVM_


	4. Prima Facie

Chapter 4

(Prima Facie)

The road to Uru'baen was rocky and uncomfortable. For an entire week the wagon rolled through the desert. Rene thought she would lose her mind. She was bored to the point of tears and missed her village more than she ever knew possible. The only thing that kept her from insanity was a soldier they called Ivan.

Compared to the rest of his peers, Ivan was unique. He was kind and gentle and had a pretty face with rich brown hair and eyes that were a phosphorescent green. It was through him that Rene learned of her fate. He brought her blankets for warmth and extra food during meal times knowing that her meager serving would not keep her from starving.

Because of Ivan, Rene was no longer as helpless. She knew now where they were headed and what would happen when they arrived. She would be taken to the palace where she would live with the rest of the king's potential brides. There was to be a short time allowance so the women could get accustomed to their new life and then the courting began.

Although they had known each other for a short time, Rene felt herself quickly being drawn to Ivan. In only a few days he had already shown her a level of loyalty that surpassed that which anyone had ever shown her before. Rene knew that, in Ivan, she had found a true friend.

It was on the final night of the journey that things got interesting. The soldiers were beginning to tire as the hour of darkness was drawing near. Heeding to the aching in their legs and the growling of their bellies, the decision was made to rest and set up camp. Rene, sleeping on the wagon floor, was awoken as a pair of hands shook her.

"Rene," A voice said, "Rene, wake up."

She stirred slightly before slowly opening her eyes.

"Ivan?" She inquired through her sleepy haze, "What's going on?"

Ivan's eyes darted around as if searching for something. "We must keep quiet."

Rene shot him a questioning look but he merely smiled.

"Come," he told her, "I have something I wish to show you."

Ivan took her hand and led her out of the wagon, making sure the coast was clear they darted from cover to cover, always vigilant. One moment they were ducking behind a rock and the next Ivan froze. Rene's heart dropped into her stomach as she followed his gaze.

Almost one hundred yards away was the soldiers' camp. Tents were erected in a semi circle and in the center was a bonfire. The men stood around it, some eating, others cooking, but the majority of them were huddled together in small groups speaking in hushed voices. One man, however, was not engaging in activities of any sort. No, he was simply standing, staring, staring straight ahead, directly at them.

Rene held her breath, attempted to stand still, and prayed he would not see either of them. She pressed herself tightly to Ivan's back and waited. He was tense, she noticed, as frightened as she was, possibly more. The difference was he had more to lose. While she would be scolded, Rene knew she would just be returned to the wagon and placed under heavier guard. Ivan, on the other hand, would surely be dishonorably discharged, marked as a traitor, or, at least, severely punished.

No such things happened. Several minutes that seemed to last hours passed but, in the end, the man shook his head, apparently convinced he was imagining things, and returned to his task of preparing his food.

Ivan once again took Rene's hand in his own and started off again. They had only a few rocks to jump between till the two of them rounded one and found themselves in a clearing. It was then that they both allowed themselves to breathe.

Ivan began to chuckle. It started out as a whispered snicker and continued to grow until it reached a full blown laugh. Rene stood in silent astonishment. They were so close to being caught. How could possibly laughing at something like that?

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Ivan looked at Rene.

"Oh, come now, Rene. Don't tell me you didn't find that even slightly humorous."

She thought the entire experience was frightening! There were elements of adventure as well but humor? Thinking back she supposed there was the smallest bit of comedy in it. The fact that a simple girl and a common soldier could slip away so easily right under the noses of the remaining troops was grin worth. They were nearly discovered but still they remained ignorant and that is what did it for Rene.

Her eyes met Ivan's and she laughed. They laughed together, both watching the other. They were still laughing when he led her to the other side of the clearing and stopped.

"Close your eyes." He told her, voice still ringing with the ghost of laughter.

She complied.

He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" Ivan whispered, his breath hot upon her ear.

Rene hardly had time to choke out a raspy reply; she did indeed, before he scooped her up in his arms and continued walking.

_Could this be it? _Rene's breath was caught in her throat. _Could Ivan be my prince?_

He was caring, sweet, he was adventurous, and he made her laugh.

She was deep into her contemplations when she felt her feet hit solid ground.

"Alright," His voice was soft, "now you can look."

The sight Rene saw before her was breathtaking. The midnight sky stretched on forever blanketed by an untold number of glistening stars. Lower, where the heavens meet the earth, was a city larger than any she had ever seen. It was lit with torches and fires. It seemed the city itself was ablaze, and it was beautiful.

Rene was at a loss for words. All she could do was turn toward Ivan and hope he understood how she felt by looking at her. Their eyes met and Ivan stepped closer.

"Rene, I…"

A horn sounded.

"I'm sorry." Ivan told her. "It is my duty. I must go."

He left her standing, watching him walk away.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Rene's head was filled with emotions. She was angry Ivan left her, anxious to get to Uru'baen, sad to leave her home, giddy about the way Ivan made her feel, but confused about everything as well. She wanted so badly to turn around and run home but could not. There were too many things at risk. Not only would she most likely die traveling in the desert alone, but the soldiers might become angry and track her down. Perhaps they would punish her village because of it but either way she knew she would lose any hope of seeing Ivan again and that would destroy her chance on finding out how she really felt about him.

_I can't stay here._ Rene told herself. _The sun is beginning to rise. We will be leaving soon, I must get back._

Despite what she thought, after looking around herself Rene realized she had absolutely no idea where she was.

_Fantastic!_ _Now I'll never get back!_

It crossed her mind to stay put. Ivan was sure to come looking for her eventually, but she was never the type to sit idly by and so she left.

Rene was just about to turn around the third boulder when she heard muted voices on the other side. She peered around the corner and there he was, clad entirely black garments and leather, disheveled hair falling elegantly into his face. She no longer contemplated love with Ivan. This man, this warrior, he made her heart fly from her chest. Rene knew from looking at him, he was the one she had dreamed of.

She listened absentmindedly as he spoke quietly with a man whose face she could not see. They spoke of bringing an end to tyranny, freedom, and other things Rene knew nothing of. Still, she could not tear her eyes from his face.

"We must stop my uncle." She heard him say.

"Yes, but will it be possible?" The other man answered.

_Where have I heard that voice?_ Rene wondered.

She never heard his reply. A hand quickly clasped itself over her mouth. Rene tried to scream but the noise was muffled. The attacker turned her and she came face to face with Ivan. He placed a finger to his lips signaling for her to be silent. He peaked around the corner, making sure neither of the men heard, before directing her back to the clearing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"_Me_?!" Rene spun to face Ivan. "What do I think _I_ am doing?! What do you think _you_ are doing?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He waved his hand as if it made no difference. "That's not the point! You could have been killed!"

She scoffed, "Killed? I would have been fine if you hadn't have left me!"

He hung his head, acknowledging responsibility, "I'm sorry." He told her, "Please, let me take you back."

_A/N: I know I've said I'd post an update per week but, due to break, things are moving along much quicker. Perhaps I will get out another 3,000 words by the end of the week, cross your fingers, would you? This chapter was really started last night but, quite frankly, I got preoccupied with writing other stuff, I am currently working on a full length novel and an idea popped into my head that I just _had_ to get down on paper. The entire time I've had some internal struggles going on. I do not want to rush into things and spoil the story by either betraying a character's personality (out of character thoughts, actions, etc.) as well as not wanting to make things too easy (Romeo and Juliet storylines make me sick). But I wanted to get the good stuff happening as well. I hope things turned out right but, honestly, I haven't read any of it and probably will not until the story is at least halfway through. The support I have gotten from everyone is fantastic. I would like you to know that when I log on and see exactly how many readers I have, it makes me smile and motivates me to write quicker. I would also like to respond to the reviews I have gotten._

_To NationalWonder - Thank you for the compliments. I sincerely hope that my story is not like one _anyone_ has read before. I like to believe there is a little bit of originality to my work. Updates will be out as frequently as possible, I can promise you that._

_To TheLastRider - Again, I really do not want to rush things and spoil the story. Believe me, I am really anxious to begin developing a relationship between Rene and Murtagh. I am glad you find her interesting. It is in my best intention to develop her character as much as I can._

_And to the rest of you, trust me when I say your continued support means a great deal. Now that the story is finally getting rolling I would _love_ to hear what you think (good, bad, or otherwise). Keep in mind the words of Toni Morrison, "__If there's_ a _book you_ really want to _read_ but it hasn't _been written yet_, then _you_ must write it." Get out there and write something great! -TVM


	5. De Integro

Chapter 5

(De Integro)

Uru'baen was even more beautiful up close Rene discovered as they were passing through the gates early the following morning. Sitting in the back of the wagon, legs hanging over the edge, she was able to soak in everything. The buildings were colossal, the sounds were countless, and the people, oh they were incredible! Crowds littered the streets. From obvious aristocrats to the lowliest beggars, positively everyone was about!

"Rene! Rene!" Her eyes drifted down the street, following the sound.

It was Ivan. He ran past the rest of the soldiers, dodging a family out shopping, before he finally caught up to her and slowed his pace.

Rene had forgiven him for the previous evening. He explained to her about the horn that had sounded and how every soldier in the vicinity of the call must immediately report, no exceptions. Then he had guided her back to the camp, managing to yet again avoid detection, before bidding her good night and retiring to his tent.

"Go up to the front." He told her, having caught his breath. "Look out that way."

She leapt up and made her way to the front of the wagon. Pulling back the canvas flaps she saw an enormous castle in the center of the city. While it was little more than a silhouette against the sky, making any details undetectable, Rene knew it was magnificent.

"This is it?" She asked. "This is where the king lives?"

Ivan, who had jogged up to join her ahead, responded. "Of course," He said. "and now it is your home as well."

Rene could not believe her luck. If the palace was this magnificent she could not begin to even fathom how splendid her life might turn out.

_What is the king like?_ She asked herself, never before interested in political affairs. _Is he fair? Is he just? _She wondered. _Is he handsome?_

An image of Galbatorix began to manifest itself in her mind. She pictured him tall, fair skinned, with golden hair, more beautiful than any elf in existence. She thought of him sitting in his regal throne, strong, authoritative, yet exceptionally young.

Rene's musing was interrupted by their immediate halt. The driver turned toward her.

"We've arrived." It was the first time he had spoke to her. "Your friend here can take you to your quarters."

She looked down at Ivan. He was smiling at her, offering his hand which she politely accepted.

"This way, little one." He gave her hand a slight tug.

Rene followed him in through the door and down the corridor. They made twists and turns, went up several staircases and down others. Her head was absolutely reeling with confusion but one thing was still gnawing away at her.

"Ivan?" She stopped.

He turned. "Yes, Rene?"

"I… I…" She stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Ivan looked concerned.

Rene quickly pulled herself together. "I'm sorry." She managed to choke out, "I was rude last night. You were only doing your duty, you didn't deserve it."

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, "Think nothing of it." He kissed her brow and pointed to the end of the hall. "Your room is there. Spend some time cleaning up. Be ready for when you are to be called upon."

She nodded her head and made her way to the end of the passage and through the door.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

_What am I doing?_ Rene questioned herself sinking deeper in the bath.

The room she was staying in was the most charming space she had ever seen. It was vast but still cozy. There was a fireplace and chairs to lounge in, a huge four poster bed with a flowing canopy, and a wardrobe big enough to house her entire room back in Yazuac.

There was not much to be explored save for the doorway opposite the one she entered which, upon further inspection, revealed itself to be a lavatory.

The bathroom was just as luxurious as the bedroom with its sunken tub and scores of oils.

Rene stepped inside to investigate more and saw that a bath had already been drawn. Judging from the steam rising she figured it was safe to assume it had been done recently in preparation for her arrival.

She checked around the corners making sure she was alone before peeling off her clothes and stepping into the hot water. Instantly her body relaxed. At long last she had time to think alone.

_What am I doing? _Rene asked again.

She had known the reason for being brought here but still she was allowing herself to become attached emotionally to others. She was meant for the king, if he so desired, yet when Ivan pressed his lips to her forehead she did not rebuke him.

She reviewed the past week in her head. Much had happened in the short time span. She remembered her mother's words, the exhaustingly boring ride, sneaking away with Ivan, and the midnight mystery man.

Rene could still see him as if he was standing right in front of her. This time, however, the hold he had on her was not near as strong. She knew she did not love him, had known it all along, but felt intrigued by her fascination with the unknown man.

He was dark, shrouded by cloud of obscurity, he drew her in, but she had obviously overreacted. She was attracted to the evident danger that surrounded him but had most definitely dramatized the whole experience.

_Might as well forget him._ Rene told herself.

She withdrew herself from bath and dried. Then it was on to the wardrobe to find something suitable to wear.

_Dresses, all dresses!_ Rene groaned inside.

She had not given a second thought to what her attire was to consist of. Drawing one out at random appeared to be her best option. With one hand covering her eyes she reached out and clasped a dress in the other. Eyes still shut, she wiggled into it with just enough time to zip up the back before a knock was heard at the door.

Rene crossed the room and opened the door, glancing down at her dress along the way. It was made from a sheer gold fabric, jewel encrusted, long and flowing. She felt like a queen already.

There was a servant in the doorway. A simple messenger garbed in a crimson tunic bearing the royal emblem.

"His Majesty wishes to dine with his prospective brides tonight." He told her.

"Certainly," Rene replied.

She followed when he beckoned. Voyaging through the labyrinth of corridors she only prayed she would eventually remember. When they reached the door to the banquet hall it was standing open, waiting for the remaining women to enter.

Rene knew she would be in the presence of the king. She also knew she would not be alone. There were other potential brides and the ceaseless stream of servants. She had even expected soldiers, knights, generals, or warlords, anyone His Majesty favored. But there was one person she did not expect.

At the far side of the table to the right of the head sat the mystery man.

_A/N: You guys are killing me here! I say this with all of my love, of course. I had intended to take the day off and work on my analysis of Dante's Purgatorio and possibly my philosophy homework as well. I am so behind! But it is so difficult to ignore the overwhelming flood of support I have gotten. When numbers start towering into the hundreds I feel almost compelled to update. So here it is, the next installment, I hope you enjoy. Now, on to replying to the reviews I received:_

_To Shadow-KissedKK: I always love finding even minute similarities between myself and a character. I feel it not only makes it more realistic but it is then easier to place myself in their shoes._

_To Lady Scribetracker: You might be interested in knowing that your review is absolutely, positively my favorite one to date. I have tried so hard to stray away from the predictable storylines that are all too common. It is extremely reassuring to hear that is has played out that way._

_To NationalWonder: So we meet again! I am sure I have no need to tell you I am most anxious to officially introduce Murtagh's character to the story. I will tell you now that he will play a bigger role, for sure, in the next chapter. I will also promise you that said chapter will be posted before friday. You said you cannot wait to see who Rene chooses. I am curious as well. Honestly, I never, never outline my chapters, nor to I stick to a strict plot. I like to think my characters have a life of their own, that I do not dictate for them. So who knows, maybe Rene will chose Murtagh. Perhaps she will choose Ivan though. If that did happen I assure you, there would be a sequel. We will see where things go!_

_To TheLastRider: I am never quite sure whether to be please by what you say or not. I always enjoy the compliments but I am also pleased to receive some literary criticism. I am sorry you have gotten confused, hopefully I can clear things up a bit. Rene does have feelings for Ivan but is currently unsure of just how deep they go. I have went over last chapter and made sure it did not say she had no feelings for him after he left (Which was not to save her, I might add! Be careful in distinguishing what is said and what is assumed.) but she was angry. Think about it, if someone you were with, romantic attachment or not, most people would be pretty upset if they were just abandoned. Now, her feelings toward this "black-clad warrior" maybe be nothing more than complete over-exaggeration. Many girls become obsessed with men before they speak (Hello, Twilight? Not that I would appreciate my writing being thrown in that boat.) But it could be true love. I am that hopeless romantic that likes to dream of that perfect man. I like to tell myself that as soon as I see him I will know. I think it's more along a middle ground though. Rene was overreacting to begin with but eventually she may fall deeply in love. She may seem shallow at the time but I promise that will change. Not that I can blame her, I do not think there is one of us out there that is not looking for our Prince Charming. I do hope things even out a bit for you and that you are still enjoying it despite your concerns._

_Thank you to everyone else as well! As long as there are people willing to read, I will continue to write. The more readers, the more comments made, the more motivated I become. It makes me more aware that people are indeed interested. It's about time for me to relax, maybe lay under the stars in the snow for a while. Try taking a break from the world. Sometimes an hour or two comepletely alone is the most liberating experience. Best wishes and good night. - TVM_


	6. Sine Nomine

Chapter 6

(Sine Nomine)

No sooner had Rene entered the banquet hall than a second servant approached her to lead her to her seat. She crossed her fingers, praying she could settle near the door, as far away from this strange man as possible.

_My life is complicated as it is._ Rene told herself.

She began walking, staring at faces of the women as she went. Some were thrilled beyond comprehension but others were on the opposite end of the spectrum. Rene watched as a girl, red-eyed from the constant stream of tears, threw dishes at the servants, screaming and wailing before being drug out by soldiers. It was obvious she did not want to be here.

With each step Rene grew closer and closer to the head of the table. With each passing second her anxiety grew. She was ten seats away from him. Nine… Seven… Four… The servant stopped.

"Here it is M'lady." The servant drew out her seat and she sat down.

Looking up, she saw the man was a mere three seats away and across the table.

_Who _is_ he? _She wondered. _He must be extremely close to the king to be placed in the seat of honor._

The dull thud of a staff hitting the floor rang throughout the hall.

"Announcing His Royal Majesty, Lord Galbatorix, King of Alagaesia."

All stood in respect awaiting the King to take his seat. Rene heard the clunk of heavy boots traveling over the floor. Eyes cast down, she did not see him, nor was she watching as he raised his hand, giving the signal to be seated.

"Why do you not sit?" The King addressed her directly.

Rene's eyes darted up. He was not at all how she pictured him. Yes, he was tall, but that was the only resemblance between the real King and the King in her imagination. This one's eyes were not the brilliant blue she hoped, but rather an emotionless black. While his hair may once have been golden, it now was gray, or what little he had left was. He was indeed and imposing figure but he was beginning to show the smallest signs of aging.

"Is there something wrong?" He further inquired.

Rene snapped back to attention, realizing in a split second that she was making a fool of herself. All the eyes in the room were on her, judging, pondering.

She flushed a deep shade of scarlet, murmuring a low, "No, your Highness." before taking her seat.

She would have kicked herself had she not been in the company of so many strangers. Glancing toward the King once more proved that he had dismissed the incident and she lightened up. Rene's eyes drifted momentarily back to her plate then her scanning of faces commenced yet again.

Around her were many women both younger than her as well as older. She saw men who she figured were military commanders or men of high standing. Everyone was deeply engrossed in their food or conversation except for the dark haired man. He was staring directly at her, a slight smirk dancing on his lips.

Rene blushed again, diverted her eyes to her food, and finally started to eat.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Not much had happened during the latter half of the meal. Several toasts were made, speeches given, and before too long everyone was dismissed.

The guests quickly disappeared, retiring to their quarters, leaving the hall empty.

For Rene, it was not that easy. She had not paid much attention on the way from her room, though she had a sneaking suspicion that even if she had it would not have helped much.

_Right, left, left, right… _She recounted the turns in her head. _Straight for three halls, then another right, and a… a… Oh, this is hopeless!_

Throwing up her hands in resignation Rene sat back in her seat. She would never get back!

The door swung open, feet shuffled on the stone floor.

"Do you intend to make a point," The voice was deep and rich, obviously male, "by always standing when you must sit and sitting when you must stand?"

Rene did not know how to respond. She looked over to meet the gaze of her interrogator and her breath caught in her throat. Ten paces away stood the same man she had been watching still wearing a smirk on his face.

"I was not paying enough attention to what was going on this evening." Rene told him. "I'm afraid I have made a fool of myself."

He laughed aloud. "I cannot vouch for the fool aspect, but I can say you made quite the impression with the King."

She blushed and stared at the ground in front of her.

"He almost could not stop talking about you." The man laughed again.

"You lie." Rene hissed, head shooting up to glare in his direction.

"Such accusations, Madam!" He gasped in mock offence. "Your words, how sharper than a sword they are!"

He walked over to his seat from earlier, taking long strides, never once looking away from Rene.

"I'll tell you honestly." he picked up a cloak hung on the back of the chair and held it up. "This is my reason for returning. What is yours, or have you not yet left?"

"I have been here since dinner." She mumbled.

"Since dinner?" He repeated. "Why so long?"

Rene told him about her predicament. About how she arrived just hours before and had not learned her way around the castle.

"Ah, I know only too well!" He grinned. "I credit my impeccable sense of direction from growing up inside these walls. If you remain here for a moment I will fetch a servant to show you the way, Lady…" His grin faltered.

"It's Rene."

"My most sincere apologies Lady Rene. Lord Murtagh at your service." He gave a gentlemanly bow before leaving the room.

The servant was quick to appear. Rene wondered if this man, Lord Murtagh he had claimed, would return. But she did not see him as they departed, nor did she catch sight of him down one of the many corridors. It was not until they reached her door that she had given up hope. He was nowhere to be found.

_A/N: After taking some time off yesterday I have now gotten the next chapter finished. I am _so_ excited that I finally got to the point where I can bring Murtagh out. It is something I have looked forward to for a while. On to the reviews!_

_To sweetcherrypie007 - I generally write late at night (midnight, one, two o'clock-ish) so the only reason I ever stop is to sleep, then I resume writing the following night. As for the "mystery man", I would say you will have to wait and see but... If you are reading this you have clearly made it through the chapter and already know. _

_To TheLastRider - Great! I am glad things got cleared up. Please do not hesitate if you are unsure of anything. Chances are if something does not make sense to one person it may not make sense for someone else so it really helps me make sure the story reaches its full potential._

_To Solangedrama - I am delighted that you are enjoying things. You can never get too many compliments!_

_To NationalWonder - Well, if you are on any time in the next few hours (depending on what time zone you are in) you will not have to wait till friday to get your dose of Murtagh!_

_To Lady Scribetracker - I find it humorous that people are surprised when I reply. Is it really so uncommon? I think it is only fare that, if someone takes time out of their day to write to me, I write back. On top of good writing and a decent plot, author-reader communication is essential. I cracked up as I was writing Rene's image of Galbatorix. I had seriously considered changing his appearance (I do not recall Paolini giving a physical description) but I want things to be realistic. I do not want to create the "perfect" world where everyone is beautiful and nothing bad ever happens. I had to ugly things up a bit, if that makes sense._

_I look forward to hearing more from everyone! Have a fun and safe New Years. Try to make some great resolutions, they can really change your life. - TVM_


	7. Ducunt Volentem Fata, Nolentem Trahunt

Chapter 7

(Ducunt Volentem Fata, Nolentem Trahunt)

Rene rolled over in bed, sinking deeper into the mountain of pillows. If she had known beds could feel so nice, she would have never settled for the one she had at home.

The door creaked open and Rene's eyes did as well. She saw two middle-aged women whom she identified as her ladies-in-waiting. She closed her eyes again while they ran about the room moving this, dusting that.

"M'lady, M'lady," Rene felt a gentle nudge along her side."

She stifled a yawn. The room, being deep inside the castle walls, was windowless. There was no way of telling exactly what time it was, but she was positive it was early.

"You must rise, M'lady. Lessons are due to begin shortly. If you do not hurry you will surely be late."

Rene groaned inwardly as she slid from bed.

_Lessons?! I knew this place was too good to be true._

She let her feet hit the stone floor and shivered as an icy chill ran up her legs. In moments she had been dressed and the women were ushering her down the hall.

"But what about breakfast?!" Rene protested.

The two looked at her.

"You could have had breakfast-"One woman said.

"If you had woken up on time." The other continued.

Still too tired to argue, she hung her head and allowed herself to be led through the twisting corridors, growling stomach and all.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"-and that is how our beautiful land of Alagaesia came to be found. You may be excused."

Rene looked about her. Though none of the other women appeared to be mopping drool off of their chins, they did not seem to find the lecture particularly intriguing either.

"Well that was the biggest waste of daylight I've seen." She spoke aloud.

A woman chuckled behind her.

Rene turned to see a girl, no older than herself, standing.

"I would have to agree." She said. "I spent more time staring at Madam Leista's hideous mole than I did listening to her drone on about wars between the elves and dwarves."

Rene laughed. She liked this girl. She took a second look at her.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, she was not particularly stunning, but she was still easy on the eyes.

"My name is Melody." Her newly acquired companion told her.

"Rene." She replied.

They walked together toward the banquet hall, following the crowd of women to find their way.

Rene absolutely loved the food served here. She piled her plate high and knew she would never go hungry, which was more than her village could say.

She took a few bites.

For every few years of decent crops, there was always one of terrible famine. She thought back on all the people she missed and wondered how they were doing.

Food continued to travel past her lips.

"Be brave, my child!" Her mother's farewell rang inside her head. "Stay strong, darling! I love you!"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Rene prayed her mother was well. She could not bear the thought of never seeing her again.

She shoveled the last bit of food into her mouth.

_That's it, _She decided. _I will write to her as soon as possible!_ _I will send for a scribe and then-_

"Rene?" Her thoughts were cut short. "Rene, are you coming?" Melody's blue eyes stared into her own.

"What?" Rene was unsure of what was going on.

"We have the day off." Melody told her. "I was just asking if you wished to come exploring with me today."

Rene bolted up. "Exploring?! I'd love to come!"

Melody laughed and, together, they left the banquet hall.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"I can't believe there are so many rooms!" Rene was in awe at the size of the palace. It seemed too big to be real. Her entire village, and more, could easily have fit inside of it. Why anyone, even a king, needed a castle of such an immense size was a mystery to her.

"This is just the beginning!" Melody told her. "Just wait until you see the west wing!"

They marched through the countless halls, visiting room after room. There were ballrooms, bathrooms, guest chambers, storage rooms, sitting rooms, libraries, quite possibly every type of room ever created was somewhere inside the stone walls.

"I wonder where the King sleeps." Rene laughed.

"Probably on top of the highest tower." Melody chuckled.

"Or down in the dungeons."

Their peals of laughter rang through the passage.

"Here we are." They stopped in front of a door Melody had gestured to. "Keep quiet. We're not really supposed to be in this part."

Rene's heart began to race. The thrill of adventure, the adrenaline, she lived for this.

She reached out her hand and grabbed the doorknob. Her eyes met Melody's.

"Ready?" She asked and, without waiting for a reply, pushed the door open.

"Uh-oh." Melody whispered.

"You're not supposed to be here! Why aren't you back with the other… Rene?"

Before them, hand outstretched, reaching for the door, was Murtagh.

Melody was stunned. "You know him?"

_A/N: Alright, this is about an hour after I had initially planned to have it up, but at least it is up! _

_To Lady Scribetracker: I am very pleased you continue to post reviews. Input is invaluable. I love writing the scenes that bring out characters, it makes me happy inside. It is nice to know that you are enjoying them. Haven't you always wanted to get lost inside a castle? Not completely lost, of course, but just enough to know how huge it is. I know I have!_

_To Lightkit: I cannot really blame Rene for liking Murtagh above Galbatorix. He is not the best looking man in the world and, while not 100 percent sure, I am pretty positive that he smells bad too._

_To Solangedrama: You really like it? That is fantastic! I always wonder if things are turning out the same for other people as they are for me. To be honest, other than running spell check, I never proofread anything. I am just too excited to get it out! _

_To NationalWonder, werewolf666vampire, PSfan712, LittleSaphireButterfly, and narniagirl18: Thank you guys so much for the input. You have no idea how much it truly helps shape the story. Besides, it makes me smile when I log on and see numbers shooting up, and everyone likes to smile!_

_I, again, want to thank everyone for reading. It has been great on my end of things. New chapters will be posted friday of next week as well as the week after. Semester is up on January 22nd, after that I will have much more time to concentrate on writing. Till then, I know it is going slow, but please bear with me, it will start speeding up again here shortly. Get out there this weekend, go bowling, watch a movie, do something, anything, and make sure to have a wonderful friday! - TVM_


	8. Crescit Eundo

Chapter 8

(Crescit Eundo)

Rene's eyes were wide in horror. She took a step back, arms out slightly to steady herself.

"What are you doing here?" Murtagh demanded, ignoring Melody's question.

Rene wanted to answer him, to say something, anything, that would erase the angry look that had overtaken his handsome face but her throat was parched, her mouth numb, and despite how she moved her lips, she could not speak.

Like a fish out of water, that is how she looked, standing there, mouth opening and closing on silent words, staring blankly ahead at the man in front of her.

_How could I have been so foolish? _Rene scolded herself. _Wandering down forbidden wings! I could have gotten myself killed!_

"M'lord," Melody stepped forward and curtseyed. "please forgive us, Sir, we are new to the castle and have found ourselves lost on the way back to our quarters."

Murtagh turned to look at her. For moments he stared, his gaze cold and unwavering, suspicious, accusative, and then it softened. A warm smile crept its way onto his face.

"You need not apologize. It was I who was rude. Is it not the duty of a knight to rescue damsels in distress?"

Melody gave him a tiny smile in return while Rene bit her lip. She could not believe how easily Murtagh took the falsities as truth, nor how close she came to the most extreme trouble she had ever been in.

"Are you coming?" Rene heard.

She glanced up. Melody and Murtagh stood, arms intertwined, while he offered his other arm to her.

"No, thank you." Rene politely declined.

Murtagh shrugged his shoulders.

"I may not be able to find my way around," she added, "but I can certainly walk on my own."

Melody shot her a puzzled look from the other side of Murtagh, no doubt confused as to why anyone would pass down a chance to be seen on the arm of such a man. Truth be told, Rene did not understand why she had anymore than her friend.

_I am my own woman._ Rene told herself. _That is the reason. _

She hated to seem dependant on another. She was brave, strong, independent, and she would not be led around like a dog on a chain.

Melody was still staring at her.

_Well, if it's an answer she's looking for, she's not going to get it!_

With that, she turned and marched down the hall with Murtagh and Melody following.

"Wait!"

Rene turned around, irritated. "What!?"

Murtagh was laughing. "If you have gotten yourself lost" he told her "shouldn't you be following me? After all, I do know these halls better than most."

Rene grumbled inside, itching to let out some witty retort, but if she was to maintain the lies that Melody had spun, compliance was necessary.

"It must have slipped my mind, Sir." Rene said in a saccharine voice. "Please, show us the way?"

Murtagh nodded his head, taking her mocking with grace. With Melody still on his arm, he squeezed himself in front of Rene and began leading the way.

The trio walked together in silence, save for the sound of their shoes colliding with the stone beneath their feet. Rene's eyes bore holes in the back of Murtagh's head. She was angry with him, though she had no real cause, she was irate, nevertheless.

She drilled the figurative holes with such intensity that she was sure Murtagh must have felt it but if he was even acutely aware of the young woman behind him, he hid his knowledge well.

"Here we are!" Murtagh came to a halt before Rene heard him.

She crashed into his back and blushed slightly, mumbling out an apology while he simply smirked.

_My God! _Rene gasped.

Standing in the castle, his dark figure was a brilliant contrast to the gray stones. The light from the candles played in his hair, mischief twinkled in his eyes, and that smirk still danced on his lips. He looked no less than Eros in a mortal body.

Rene's stomach tied itself in knots. Murtagh, _Lord_ Murtagh, was absolutely beautiful. The only flaw, as far as Rene was concerned, was the blonde woman attached to his left side, staring at him as if he were a particularly tasty piece of meat.

"It is not lady like to stare." He mocked Rene as he unlinked his arm from Melody's.

"Your quarters are directly around the corner." He told her.

Melody nodded and left, turning about one last time to let a quiet "thank you" pass between her lips.

Murtagh gave Rene a cheeky smile.

"What?!" She wanted to wipe that silly grin off of his handsome face.

His smile only grew broader at her reaction.

"Miss me?"

Rene was confused and it obviously showed.

"I see no other reason for you to have been so close to royal quarters."

_The royal quarters? _Rene now understood why the west wing was off limits. Though how Melody had ever made it inside remained a mystery. _I must remember to ask her about it sometime. _

"Admit it," He teased, "you missed me."

Rene was shocked. "I most certainly did not!"

"Alright," Murtagh laughed, "you seem to have convinced yourself. Perhaps I should also start living inside your fantasy world? It seems a pleasant enough place."

Rene was at a loss for words. She felt his hand capture her own and, before she had the chance to protest, was being led through another handful of twists and turns.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed, not in anger but surprise.

"Taking you to your room," he replied, "what else?"

Rene yanked her arm free from his grip, rubbing the flesh around her wrist through it did not hurt. Murtagh had not grabbed her rough enough to have done any damage.

"Must I spell it out for you?" Rene demanded, "I am a grown woman! I do not need you to drag me along after yourself!"

Murtagh stared her down. Something gleamed in his eyes. It was not anger, nor was it mischief. Rene could not figure out what it was and that frightened her.

She thought of backing away but such an action would, no doubt, be seen as cowardice and Rene was certainly not a coward. No, she would stand her ground despite the consequences. She would face the man in front of her, the harmless man, the devilishly handsome man, the man whose gaze was fixed on her.

"Why are look looking at me like that?" Rene mentally cursed the tremor in her voice that betrayed the calm façade she was attempting to put up.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Murtagh was teasing her again.

_Oh great! _Rene thought _Here comes that grin!_

"You're attracted to me!" His smile would not go away, "Don't even try to deny it!"

Rene spit and sputtered in a most undignified fashion, searching for the right words to hurl back at him.

"Well, you're in luck," He continued, not giving her the chance to cut in, "you will get to spend much time with me in the coming days, beginning with dinner tomorrow evening."

_A/N: I know I promised to have this out much sooner than now and for the delay I express my most sincere apologies. I recently came down with the flu and was not up to doing anything at all. Now, however, I have not only recovered but the semester (and all the end of semester stress) is over as will be my final swim season as of next weekend. That means I will have much more time to write. As a thank you for sticking with it, despite my lack of recent updates, I would like to let you know that in the remainder of the month I intend to have approximately four or five more chapters up at least._

_To Lady Scribetracker: Your reviews are always something I look foreward to. I am sorry I have taken so long to reply. I have not taken U.S. History myself since I have never had the urge to. I prefer to stick to the liturature classes or somewhere inside the art realm. I do know what you are talking about though. Recently, my yearbook advisor, while we were editing pages, made a comment along the lines of, "There are actually people down at the printing company picking through word by word and handling your junk". Need I say what a laugh the class got out of that? Thankfully he is a young, humorous man and knows how to take a joke._

_To Lightkit: Ha! I can honestly say that, even with the power, his presumptuous nature and the whole evil aura makes him entirely unappealing._

_If you would like to make a comment, suggestion, rude remark, joke, reply, review, or anything else roughly in the same area feel free, I am always open to words from readers! May your words always find their way to the page. Till next time. - TVM_


	9. Faber Est Suae Quisque Fortunae

Chapter 9

(Faber Est Suae Quisque Fortunae)

Rene could not wrap her head around Murtagh's words.

"You will get to spend much time with me in the coming days…"

They floated in her mind. Like smoke, she could see them, feel them, but as soon as she attempted to grasp them, they disappeared.

"Admit it, you missed me?"

He had teased her mercilessly. But was it the truth?

"You're attracted to me, don't even try to deny it!"

Since being taken from her village, Rene had been subjected to one emotion confusion after the next.

_Do I like Murtagh?_ She asked herself. _Sure, I like him, but do I _like_ him?_

Despite his overly large ego, it was still highly possible. He had the looks, the commanding presence, and his aristocratic status gave him the potential to fit her "knight in shining armor" ideals.

_What about Ivan?_ Rene's conscious continued for her.

In the short time she had known Ivan she had grown to like him. He was kind, funny, sweet, and he made her feel the most beautiful woman in Alegasia. The question was to debate, not the existence of her feelings for the soldier, but the nature and depth of them.

Rene sighed, "I wish things were easier."

"What was that?!"

She snapped to attention. Rene's face flushed as she remembered she was still in her lessons and that, currently, all eyes were on her.

"Daydreaming, are we?" A short, plump woman stood in front of her. Her hair was gray and her face showed signs of aging but she did not look old, simply well worn.

Rene cast her eyes to the floor, "Forgive me, Madam Juliante, it will not happen again."

The professor stared Rene down before shaking her head with a wave of her hand. "Ah, no matter, may as well forbid the trees to grow rather than tell the young to stop dreaming."

Rene was free to breathe as she Madam Juliante turned her back. _I thought I was in trouble there._

"Now, if you will follow me, ladies," The older woman said, "we will begin to properly train you in the art of the walk."

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

They practiced walking for several hours, or so Rene's feet tried to tell her. They were aching, throbbing, possibly bleeding, and she was sure her left one was bound to fall off later than night.

They had pranced – left foot, right foot, turn – they had stood up tall to glide, they had even stuck their noses in the air and strut.

Rene did not understand the reason to act superior, to turn up your nose and pretend as if everyone around you reeked of spoilt food and fecal matter. Nevertheless, she pranced and strut and glided alongside the rest.

"Well done, ladies!" Madam Juliante applauded when they were finished. "The majority of you have quite a knack for walking. Miss Gellard, Miss Randa!" She gestured toward two mousey looking girls against the back of the room, "the two of you might aspire to further practice though soon I am sure even you will have it down as well.

"Gather 'round now, girls, I have a message for you all."

This intrigued Rene. They had, had lessons and practice, scoldings and lectures, but never once a 'message'. She wondered what it was about.

All six dozen potential brides, for their numbers had continued to grow for some time, crowded in, seated elegantly on poufs that had been previously situated along the walls.

"There you are!" Rene heard Melody calling, " I lost you for a while. How are your feet-"

"Quiet," Rene hushed her, "I want to hear what she has to say!"

They turned their attention to the larger woman in the center of the circle.

"You should know well by now," She began, "the nature of your stay at our Lord's castle. This is no vacation."

"Obviously," A whisper came from the other side of the room, "if it were I'd be out on the beach and the only action my feet would see is a fantastic massage from a nice boy."

The girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" Madam Juliante scolded through her smile, "I never promised it would be a walk in the park but for one lucky girl," she fixed them all with a stare, "life will change forever.

"I know for some of you this seems less of a prize and more of a curse," she looked in the direction of another girl Rene recognized as the crying one from her first night, "but one day you may feel different.

"I am filled with both pride and regret to inform you that your time in my care is drawing to an end. You lessons have gone well but you are too leave my court soon and enter into a far greater one. You may face trials and challenges, but you might also find love and things much greater than any of you could ever imagine."

"Like what?" Melody piped up.

The professor turned her way. "Treasure? Power? Passion? Adventure? Search within yourself for the deepest desire of your heart. You will find it inside these walls, whatever it may be. But be careful," she cautioned, "that you do not _become_ this desire, for it may have dangerous potential and dire consequences."

The room fell silent. Not a single woman had words to ease the tention of the moment.

"But enough about that, dearies, you atke care and remember to call on me sould you ever have the need."

They vacated the room. Some stood around in groups, sharing the latest gossip, others walked in packs, despite their aching feet, Rene alone trudged slowly down the corridor to her quarters, replaying Madam Juliante's words inside her head.

"Rene, Rene, wait!"

Rene heard Melody's shouts but did not stop. She had too much on her mind.

_A/N: Here it is guys, another chapter! I expect you will all be happy to know I finally have a plan as to where exactly I want this story to go. I am predicting approximately thirty chapters give or take a few. It it neat to watch your reactions to things and see how they begin to differ as the story progresses. Keep it coming, it intrigues me immensely! Now comes the time when I address the things you, the reader, has to say._

_To Lightkit: You are correct in _some_ cases. I did discover, partially through last chapter, that I had done my quotes wrong and went back to change them. If you break a quote mid-sentence, it is there that the commas come in. If, as I do in many cases, it comes at the end of the sentence, you use normal punctuation. I believe I have bits of both in my story. Thank you so much for your concern though!_

_To JessieLightyear: I would like you to know that it was mainly due to your review that I finally was motivated enough to plan out the rest of the story. Your concerns with the overly cocky Murtagh is something I have been battling with myself for quite some time. Rest assured there _is_ a reason to it. I would rather have a strong story with tender moments (which there will be) than a sappy one._

_To Lady Scribetracker: I know what you mean. I've got economics right now and it is a pain! Not because I don't like it, but because I am required to take it. It's thrown in with my painting, creative writing, photography, AP lit, and yearbook stuff and it just throws me off. I don't like having constant notes and bookwork. I prefer to stick to the art realm._

_My favorite so far has got to be the way some love the way Murtagh is portrayed while others are a bit on the rocks. I promise to all of you that he will be allowed to remain strong, cocky, arrogant, and quite humorous, but he will eventually be given a little third dimention. A little heartache never killed anyone, right? The way my plan is looking on paper things are going to end up great. I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I am enjoying writing! - TVM_


	10. Ignis Aurum Probat

Chapter 10

(Ignis Aurum Probat)

_Dearest Mother,_

_I write to you now to let you know I am alive and well. The castle_

_is not so bad. I have servants to feed me, servants to dress me, _

_and servants to do anything else I wish them to. It is quite different _

_from life back home but, with time, I am sure I will adjust fine. _

_Please, do not worry yourself over me, I am just fine. I hope to _

_make you proud._

_Signed with love,_

_Rene Trumbel_

The scribe had finally been fetched for and Rene had sent her letter out. It was not long, nor was it detailed. She had intentionally neglected to mention any and all of the people she had met. She knew not why. Perhaps she was afraid of what her mother might say, or, more likely, she did not trust the scribe to whom she was reciting the lines. He did not appear remarkably shady, but there was something about him that gave Rene chills. A look, a smile, a subtle vibration picked up through the air, it made her nervous. She felt him crawling beneath her skin, slithering through her veins. She never wished to see him again.

When he had left Rene breathed a sigh of relief. A new scribe was a must. She sank down on her bed, glad to at last have some time alone to think. She knew she had not been entirely truthful with her mother. The castle was indeed different. So different, in fact, that she knew she would never become accustomed to it. She liked things simple, free, and here they were the opposite. Every relationship was complex, every move was calculated, planned, watched.

_Why don't I just go home?_ Rene wondered. _I can pretend like this was all just a dream._

The thought rolled over in her head but she knew, deep down, that she would not be going anywhere. Something had bound her to this place and, even if it had not, she would have one difficult time attempting to convince them to _let_ her leave.

A knock came at the door.

Rene snorted in disgust, picked herself up, and allowed her feet to drag her over to the door.

"Melody, I'm sorry, I'm just not in a mood to-" she opened the door. "Oh."

In front of her stood a rather confused Ivan.

"Ivan, I didn't know it was you!" she blurted out.

"Rene," he looked at her, "is everything alright?"

She took a deep breath, held it, let it out, and nodded slowly. "Yes, things are a bit overwhelming right now but I will survive."

He stared her down, searched her for any sign of distress, and ultimately found nothing and was forced to give up.

"Ok, I'll trust you," he told her, his voice dropping to a whisper, "but only if you'll agree to meet me this time three nights from now in front of the old hall."

"Sure thing," she replied in the same hushed tone, "but why are we whispering?"

"No reason!" Ivan's voice returned to normal though his eyes continued to dart from one side of the hall to the other.

_What has gotten into him? _Rene furrowed her brow. He was acting awfully strange.

Taking a step back from the door he sent her a toothy grin that did not seem to reach his eyes before he strode off down the hall, leaving her with a quick, "I'll talk to you soon, Rene!" and nothing more.

Rene watched as he disappeared around the first bend before retreating back into her room, stripping off her uncomfortable dress, and losing herself in a sea of blankets.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

It was hours later when Rene awoke to a rustling sound in her wardrobe. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Though she was now well rested she was no less confused than she had been prior to taking her nap.

_Stupid castle._ Rene groaned as she stretched.

"Rene, I didn't even hear you wake up!"

She snapped back to attention. In a mere moment she had entirely forgotten about the noises that had knocked her from her pleasant dream land to begin with. Rene now found herself staring at the foot of her bed at a blonde woman, dress in either hand, grinning wildly at her.

"Quick, let's get you up and ready! You'll want to look your best for tonight!"

Rene's eyes began to pool. "Melody!" She could not think of a time she felt so loved. Here she had completely ignored her friend and now, without even a mention of her actions, the same friend stood before her smiling as if nothing had ever happened. "Melody, I'm sor-"

"Oh, hush!" Melody held one of her dress-covered hands up, "Don't you even think of apologizing. Now come on, up! If all eyes aren't on us tonight I'll blame you!"

The two giggled like a pair of school girls while Rene struggled to untangle herself from the mass of sheets.

"Perhaps it would be best if all eyes weren't on us." Melody joked.

After finally managing to extricate herself, Rene joined her friend going through the mountain of dresses heaped in her wardrobe.

"One hour!" a woman's voice rang out through the hall, "One hour left!"

Melody's hands flew through the multitude of fabrics even faster than before but Rene stopped.

"One hour left till what?" She furrowed her brow once again.

The young blonde gasped. "Have you not heard?!"

"Heard what?" Rene was still confused.

"That would explain why you weren't ready…" Melody mused.

"Heard what?!"

"It's wonderful, Rene!" Melody's face lit up, "It's the most fantastic thing to ever happen to Uru'baen! His Majesty, Lord Galbatorix announced just this evening.."

Rene was growing more impatient with each passing moment.

"What did he announce?" she inquired through clenched teeth.

"Why, a ball of course, in precisely one hour!"

_A/N: My goodness, you guys! You have no idea how excited I am to finally have this out! It seems that as soon as I believe things are starting to slow down, life takes another twirl. I fully intended to have much more done with this story long before now but I have spent all that time I planned to dedicate to writing taking my younger sister from specialist to specialist. She was diagnosed this week with Celiac Disease and hopefully now, knowing what is going on, she will be returning back to health. I would like to say I will have more of a chance to write again but I am realizing more and more that the older you get, the more determined life is to stir things up. I would love to write back to each review I recieved but, as they are beginning to number up and are getting quite difficult to keep track of I will throw out a big "thank you" to everyone. You have no idea how much a simple comment can motivate someone! A few reviews, however, stood out._

_To Solkongen - Your compliments made me smile each time I read them. Your suggestions made a lot of sense as well. For the grammatical issues, I go back and forth with quite a few different minor issues all the time. I am trying to get the little things down but, while I don't have them 100 percent, I try to keep things consistant within each chapter. I really hate it when people change things like.. "I'm going to put this in italics, then in bold, then I'll quote it" so I attempt to refrain from it myself. As for the other thing you mentioned, it is another thing I always strive for but have yet to master. It constantly slips my mind that, while I can imagine things perfectly, readers are not inside my head and, unless I write things exactly as I envision them, they end up with a foggier image. I will keep a closer eye on in in the future though! Oh, and before I forget, Rene's name is pronounced René._

_To Rainchecker - I am glad you enjoy this side of Murtagh! Quite a few stories portray him as a trapped, lost, helpless man and, while I understand these are emotion he would be feeling Eldest onward, he is, nevertheless, an aristocrat, a dragonrider, a powerful individual (not to mention male) who is going to go to the greatest extent to cover up those weaknesses he has. Besides, I really enjoy the smugness. There is something fascinating about it._

_I would love to stay and write more but, as it is now nearing 2:00 A.M. I believe it is time to turn in for the night. I am sure I will be up again this time tomorrow making up for missed time but, as it is currently spring break, I am more than happy to be doing so. As a wise man I like to call my father once said, "Better to stay up through fiction and sleep through reality". -TVM_


	11. Ut Biberent Quoniam Esse Nollent

Chapter Eleven

(Ut Biberent Quoniam Esse Nollent)

Rene and Melody spent their precious hour scrambling around their rooms, trying on this dress, skipping over that one, twisting their hair into elegant buns and letting it down into playful curls. It was not a moment before the final minute had passed when Melody threw down the brush she had been painting her make up on with and declared triumphantly that she was finished. Rene, who cared much less about her appearance than her friend, had been sitting patiently on the bed for several minutes, running her hands against the silken fabric of her gown, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Are you ready, Rene?"

She merely nodded.

"I'll bet you your boyfriend is going to be there!" Melody teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rene threw up her hands, "Remember what they said our first day here? That we 'are not here for our own enjoyment but rather to allow ourselves to be courted by our Lord and potential husband and shall behave accordingly'."

Both girls erupted into a fit of giggles. They had heard the same speech, and many similar ones, countless times. Nevertheless, very few listened. They had hardly set eyes on the King, let alone been "courted" by him. To many of the girls, this experience was little more than a free vacation and an easy entrance to aristocracy.

Melody caught her breath. "Oh, come on, Rene, don't tell me you don't find him positively dreamy."

Rene closed her eyes and a smile drifted across her face. "Well…"

"Well, what?" Melody urged.

"Well…" She continued, "we must be off, we're going to be late!"

With that, Rene darted out the door and down the corridor.

"Don't think you can avoid the question!" Melody shouted out the door before following.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Pardon me, would you like to dance?"

The ball had been going for nearly an hour and Rene had done nothing but stand near the wall watching her friend have the time of her life. Almost as soon as they walked through the doors, Melody was whisked away by one handsome guest after another whilst Rene guarded the buffet tables and kindly turned down their less attractive companions.

"Thank you for the offer," Rene told the young man in front of her. He had to have been the fifteenth man to ask. "but I am afraid I must decline."

Rene scanned the crowd, refusing to admit to herself she was looking for anyone specific. The place was spectacular! Hundreds of men and women twirled through the room, the brilliant colors of their clothing created a beautiful painting. Everything was golden or jewel encrusted, even the usual cold gray of the soldiers' armor had been replaced with gleaming gold.

"Get out here, Rene! Enjoy yourself!" Melody shouted.

Rene ignored her.

"You know, your friend is right." A man next to her said.

She sighed, "If you are here to ask me to dance, I will save you the trouble. No, thank you, I do not wish to dance right now."

The man laughed. "I like your attitude! It's quite refreshing, really, to talk with a woman willing to stand up for herself. Tell me, what is your name again?"

Rene turned to look at him and gasped in surprise.

"My Lord, I apologize! If I had known it was you-"

"Don't," He cut her off, "please, don't apologize. If not for your sake, for my own."

"Sire, if there is anything I can do-"

"Hush," He told her, "I will tell you what. Come dance with me and I will call it even."

Rene began to protest for a moment before, thinking of whom she was talking with, she allowed herself to be led into the middle of the room.

"You never told me your name." The King reminded her gently as the flowed across the floor.

"Rene," She told him, "Rene Trumble of Yazuac."

They danced in silence for several minutes before the song ended. Bowing slightly, Galbatorix smiled at Rene and led her back to where they met.

"Well, Miss Trumble, it has been a pleasure dancing with you." He gave her another bow and disappeared into the crowd.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'

The night wore on and still the ball continued. After her dance with the King, Rene had slowly given in and began to dance with those who were brave enough to ask. She was enjoying herself but still, something was missing. Her eyes continued to dance over heads, flicking from face to face. Even now, arms locked with a man old enough to be her own father, she was still searching.

"Pardon me." A voice behind her said.

The man she was dancing with looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"May I?"

He nodded, speechless, before wandering off as Rene stood confused.

"You look positively ravishing tonight." She felt hot breath trailing down her ear.

Her mouth was dry, her heart racing.

"Tell me, would you do me the honor of granting me a dance?"

Rene turned around. Before her stood Murtagh. She did not know what to say.

"I-um-well…" Things just would not come out right!

"I think the word you are looking for is 'yes'?" Murtagh tipped his head, corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

Rene shook her head, attempting to shake some sense into herself. "Yes, yes, of course!"

He took her in his arms. Rene's stomach was in knots, she struggled steady her breathing. She did not understand what was going on, what she was feeling. Perhaps something she ate was not good. Perhaps she was allergic to scent Murtagh was wearing.

He twirled her around expertly. Gently catching her in his arms and tipping her over as the song ended. It was soon followed by another with a quick tempo and a catchy beat. Murtagh laughed.

"It sounds like something you would hear in the streets of Uru'baen!"

Rene watched his face light up.

"Tell me you agree!" He insisted, noticing her lack of laughter.

"I wouldn't know, Sire." She told him honestly.

"Wouldn't know?" Murtagh furrowed his brow, "How do you not know? Anyone who has walked the city has seen the beggars dance!"

"That's just it" Rene shrugged, "I haven't ever been through the city. Besides my village, all I have ever really seen is inside these walls."

"You're serious?" Murtagh shook his head in disbelief. "In that case, I will just have to show you around myself."

"That would be-" Rene was interrupted by the booming sound of the doors being thrown open and the metallic clanking of a dozen soldiers storming through.

A woman Rene recognized as one of the potential brides was cast down upon the stone floor. Her dress was unlaced, no longer on her shoulders. The woman tried in vain to preserve her decency by holding her dress up with her arms but the damage was already done.

"What is this?" King Galbatorix's shouted from across the silent hall.

The music had stopped, the guests were no longer dancing. Everyone was just waiting, watching, wondering what was going to happen to the poor girl weeping on the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Explain yourself!" No longer could Rene detect the earlier tenderness she had heard in the King's voice.

"Mi'Lord." One of the soldiers near the door said, bowing his head and stepping away from the entrance.

Two more soldiers came around the corner, between them a struggling man, screaming to be released. They stopped mere feet away from the King and the doors were shut behind them.

"He is a soldier, Mi'Lord." One of them said.

"They were found," The other continued, "together, him and the girl, unclothed in her chamber."

The room erupted with gasps and cries of outrage. The woman's weeping grew louder, the soldier shouted in his own defense.

"Silence!" The room instantly fell quiet. "If what you say is true, punishments need to be dealt."

All eyes were on the King.

"Lock her in her chambers. As for the boy, take him away, I will deal with him later."

The woman was hysterical, the soldier fought as if for his life, but neither of them were shown pity as they were half led, half drug from the room.

The King beckoned his herald, exchanged a few words, and then, still infuriated, left the room.

"Ahem," The herald turned to the room, clearing his throat, "His Majesty, Lord Galbatorix wishes to convey his deepest apologies to his guests. He hopes, disregarding the most recent events, they had an enjoyable evening and would like to wish you all back in the future. For now, he bids you all good night."

The crowd started to filter out.

"One more thing!" He added, "All potential brides are to meet in the adjoining chamber immediately."

'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Standing in the chamber, Rene was frightened. She, as well as the rest of the women, had no idea what was happening.

"There you are!" She spotted Melody.

After a quick embrace, the girls turned to the front of the room where Galbatorix was standing.

"As you all know," The whispering stopped, "you are here for one reason and one reason only: because I have brought you here. Now why would I do that?" He paused before beginning to pace.

"I will tell you exactly why I did it! You are here, not to have a good time, but to make me happy! One of you, like it or not, will marry me. As illustrated by tonight's actions, not all of you can handle such a responsibility."

The women were silent.

"Well," The King shouted, "does anyone else have something they would like to share?"

No one answered.

"No? I didn't think so." His face was red, eyes filled with fire, "So I will tell you what we are going to do. It's about time we narrowed down the pack a bit."

Galbatorix stopped in front of a woman, staring at her. He reached up with lighting quickness, grabbing her chin, turning it either way to get a good look at her.

"She can stay." He told the soldier behind her and proceeded to the next woman.

The process was repeated for every woman in the room. Both Rene and Melody were included in a group of roughly twelve women the King declared fit to remain and the rest were sent home.

"Be warned," Galbatorix cautioned those left, "if I find this has happened again, the consequences will be dire."

_A/N: Yes, yes, I know, it has been quite some time. No, I did not die. No, I did not abandon you. To be quite honest, this story was thrown in the backseat for a while. I have been working on a novel for several months and recently made the decided to throw out over thirty-five pages. So, needless to say, I have spent much of my time working on writing those pages in a different direction. Back to having more time though! Once again, I would like to thank you all for being so dedicated. It has been many weeks since my last post yet only three days since the story began have the hits come in at zero. Thanks guys! _

_To Montecat: You are indeed correct! I try to keep my writing error free but they happen to the best of us. Thank you for pointing out my mistake so I could go back and fix it!_

_Also, I figured to help you guys keep up with what is going on on my end of things, I will post updates on my profile every so often. If you want to know approximately how long it will be till my next update or anything, just check on there and I will make sure I post it! - TVM_


	12. Quid Agis

Chapter Twelve A

(Quid Agis)

It had been two weeks since the ball. Fourteen long, lonely days since Rene had seen Melody or Ivan, Murtagh or Lord Galbatorix. Classes had been postponed, dinners canceled, it was as if time within the walls of the palace had completely stopped.

_What happened to that girl?_ Rene wondered. _And the soldier? Is he alright?_ She lay sprawled out on her bed, arms behind her head, her eyes subconsciously tracing patterns in the textured ceiling. _Did they love each other?_ She could think of no other reason two people would throw everything away. Rumors had spread across the castle quicker than wildfire, no one knew what to believe anymore. Some said the two young lovers had been framed, others swore they had been married in secret. Nearly everyone agreed, however, the outcome was sure to be grim.

A light breeze wafted in through the open window. The faint smell of cherry blossoms and peppermint was enough to remind Rene of home. She missed her mother, her bed, her freedom. She longed for the ability to wear pants again, to be running through the rolling hills that surrounded her village, she missed it all. How long had it been? A month? A year? She no longer knew. Sliding to the edge of the bed, she pushed herself up, bare feet recoiling as they hit the cold floor. She rose with a sigh and moved slowly toward the window. The courtyards below looked so beautiful, her room was on the third floor, it couldn't be that far down. While Rene was in the middle of contemplating exactly how difficult it would be to reach the ground, not to mention get back up, her door opened and shut loudly behind her.

Rene spun around to see a tall hooded figure standing in her room. Her eyes opened wide in terror, shaking hands searching blindly behind her back for something that she could use to defend herself with but they could find nothing.

"Wha- what do you want?" She silently cursed the fear she could hear in her own voice.

A deep chuckle came from the man in front of her.

"Are you.. Are you laughing at me?" Rene had never been more confused. Surely he was here to hurt her, was he not?

The man started laughing harder.

"What is going on here? Who are you?"

He was now doubled over, laughing so hard he was gasping for air. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

_It can't be! _Rene recognized his voice as soon as he spoke.

"Murtagh?"

The man reached up and threw back his hood, revealing an unmistakable smirk, "The one and only!"

The nerve of him! It was enough to make her blood boil. She grabbed the closest thing she could reach and hurled it in his direction. Murtagh was still too busy laughing to notice till a vase collided with his shoulder, fell to the floor, and shattered.

"Whoa, whoa, calm it down!" He exclaimed while attempting to dodge half a dozen books, a paper weight, and a handful of pens.

Rene looked around for more to throw but couldn't find anything and hung her head, admitting defeat.

"Alright, I get it, we're even!" Murtagh told her, hands in the air, proving he was not going to retaliate. "Now tell me, would you like to get out of here?"

_A/N: I know it's been quite some time since I've updated. I'd like to thank everyone who has continued to read as well as all my old readers who may or may not return to finish the story. I fully intended to make this chapter longer but I figured I'd push it out in two segments so I could update sooner. I'd like to say my absence has not been without warrant. I believe you all are entitled to an explanation as to why I've been away. I'll try and keep it brief, the story of my past year could go on forever. Last year I met an amazing man. We got married quickly, moved to Germany, and started a life. We adopted a pair of adorable kittens, bought a car, suffered two traumatic miscarriages, went through a big deployment scare, got my husband started in college, and that's just the beginning of the list. As it stands we got lucky, my husband didn't have to deploy after all, he's well on his way to a new career, we've got at most two years left till we're back in the States, and in three short months we'll have a beautiful baby girl. I had a big plan for this story, and, well, most of it got lost in the move. I've still got a rough outline and I'm pretty sure of where I want it to end. Updates may be either short or infrequent but I promise you this story will have an end. - TVM_


End file.
